Forum:Featured Article Vote
Please vote here for the Featured Article of the Week. For 3 days - that will be Friday, Saturday & Sunday, users go onto a special Forum (Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced on Monday and will stay Featured Article of the Week until next Monday. The winning article will get the templates and and will be listed on the Main Page as the Featured Article of the Week. Once an article has won this title, it may not be nominated ever again. In this way, we can pick the articles that the public likes, instead of all the HQAs. Only up to 12 entries are allowed each week due to overflowing from now onwards. Each user will be allowed to vote twice. There can be a minimum of 2 entries, competing against each other. First Week: July 19-25 *I vote for Arctic Wolves. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 09:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) **Arctic Wolves! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 13:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Club Penguin Island, guess we ran out of waiting time 02:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) **Well, CP is so far da only choice. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 10:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) **I am in the arctic wolves, but I think that CP deserver it more.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 13:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) **Well, duh. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) 'View this template' 14:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Second Week: July 26-2 *Arctic Wolves! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!]] 09:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :*I try to resist saying this but Arctic Wolves deserves FAOTW even though it's only 1 week old. 17:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Fire Swords are the most useful weapons in CPFW and deserve FAOTW. 17:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Cadence -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Snowzerland --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 23:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Third Week: Aug 3-9 *Jitsu! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 10:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Knicicle too famous to not be FAOTW! 22:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded! It deserves it! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 23:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Flystonia. It is very detailed and long, but it deserves to be a good FAOTW.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 19:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Week: Aug 10-16 *Liguria --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 23:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Seconded, I owe you big time Swiss 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yeah, why not.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 16:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Jitsu!!! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 12:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Seconded EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 11:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Flystonia. It is very detailed and long, but it deserves to be a FAOTW.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 14:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Week: Aug 17-23 *Snoss Army - It Deserves it! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 02:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Heck yeah! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 03:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*Great article. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Live from the First State!']]) View this template 12:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::*I can't belive it isn't FAOTW yet!!!----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. *Finestade Land - it took me ages to improve this. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100619172820/clubpenguinfanon/images/a/af/Gyarakarp.gif Corai's friend Meh with a twist added. Do not press this. 03:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sixth Week: Aug 24-30 *CNIC. It is one of the very well known articles in the database and well liked. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 10:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Finestade Land. It's a good article.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 12:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Seconded. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100619172820/clubpenguinfanon/images/a/af/Gyarakarp.gif Project page for viewing purposes (hist|change) Stolen from my signature editing screen. 13:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Nex. It's a better article. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Noble Six']] ''' We're glad to have your skills set''' 12:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Mayor McFlapp FTW! *I believe the CNIC deserves it. It is a great wiki article, and really deserves it. I know it isn't voting time on this yet, but I won't be able to come on during this period due to not being able get away from unpacking, and the fact I won't have Internet for most of it. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 18:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Seventh Week: Aug 31-7 Eighth Week: Sep 8-14 Ninth Week: Sep 15-21 Tenth Week: Sep 22-28 Eleventh Week: Sep 29-5 Twelfth Week: Oct 6-12 Thirteenth Week: Oct 13-19 Fourteenth Week: Oct 20-26 Fifteenth Week: Oct 27-2